Let the Fallen, Rise
by FATEISoverrated
Summary: The seniors have graduated to high school and Momoshiro has moved, leaving Ryoma and Kaidoh to put together a whole new team and make it back to nationals. Ryoma and the team may have to go through a few bumps on the road along the way to make it to the top. Let's just hope those bumps don't lead them to a full on crash.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here I go! I guess the first thing I should do is put down a disclaimer.

so... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis, that honor is given to Takeshi Konomi (awesome guy), now do I own any of the characters from PoT, but if I did (hehehe)... ahem anyways, there will be many original character here by me but I doubt they they will be up to par with Fuji Shūsuke or Yukimura Seichi.

* * *

Plock... Thump... Plock...

Sweat slides down his cheek and joins into the puddle beneath him

Plock...

His arms are burning from the strain they are being put through

Thump... Plock

_Must keep going._

Plock...

His eye lids are straining to stay open and his legs are shaking, ready to fall at any given moment.

Thump... Plock...

_Just a little more..._

Plock... Swish...

His tennis racket falls from the hand that could no longer hold it. Ryoma Echizen is on his back, face up to the stars, chest rising and falling to match is ragged breathing patterns.

"Mada mada dana, Ryoma." Taunted his father, Nanjirō Echizen, the constant annoyance in Ryoma's life. Ryoma moves his head to glare at the neon yellow ball that hit his side of the net, causing Ryoma to lose and then redirected his glare onto Nanjiro.

"Shut up" mumbled the continuing loser of these tennis matches.

"Hoho, middle schoolers these day are getting cocky. Thinking that just because they win a pretty trophy, they could defeat the pros." Nanjiro has his smug, condescending smile on his face as he always does when he wins a tennis match against his son.

"Past pro." Nanjirō keeps smirking, unaffected by the comment or didn't hear it.

_Probably a mix of both_, thought Ryoma. He and the Seigaku tennis team won the national finals against Rikkai Dai. Now that the tournament is over they had to say goodbye to the seniors seeing as they now have to go to high-school.

Tezuka-buchou was going to hand the club over to Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru as co-captain, but...

* * *

_"Us!?" Momo yelled and Kaidoh hissed at what their captain just informed them. They always did have a continuing rivalry and the thought of working together both shocked and repulsed them._

_The team was at their normal haunt, the sushi shop that Takashi Kawamura's family owns, throwing a going away party for the seniors going into high-school._

_Now that they are no longer playing tennis in Seigaku many of the seniors will be going their separate ways. Kawamura is going to Seishun's high-school division and no longer playing tennis, as he promised his father, and starting to learn the ways of owning a sushi shop. Shūsuke Fuji, the genius of Seigaku, is going to Mikaido Gakuen for the elites and focusing on becoming a sports photographer. Oishi Shūirchuro is going to Namizake Gakuen to become a personal trainer with his always present doubles partner, Eiji Kikumaru, who squeezed pasts the exams and making into Namizake also to follow his best friend and partner. Sadaharu Inoue is going to the elite Andumine Gakuen to study to become a chemist and creat new chemicals (e.i. Inoue Juice). Finally Kunimitsu Tezuka, former team captain, will be going back and forward between abroad in Germany for tennis and visiting his family in Japan, while doing homeschooling to get an education. All of them are, of course joining their school's tennis club, with the exceptions of Taka and Tezuka._

_The seniors all agreed that the combination of Momoshiro and Kaidoh as co-captains would be a good balance for the future of the tennis club._

_"Eh... Sorry Captain, I cannot do that, I just can't." The whole team had to look at him incredulously. "My dad told my family last night that he is being transferred into a new division his company has just created, meaning me and my whole family are moving with him. Sorry for letting you all down!" _

_Momoshiro's body is now in a bowing position in the chair he is sitting in._

_"Captain, I also do not think I am capable of taking aver the team. I am quick to anger and easily prejudice with my grudges, please forgive me!" Kaidoh is also now in a bowing position on his chair, trembling ashamed of his inability to take the responsibility the seniors want to give him._

_Not even Inoue could have predicted this. They all sat in shocked silence, wondering about the future of the tennis club._

_"Very well, I will inform Coach Ryūzaki of this development." Tezuka's voice was as steady and stoic as always. "Echizen!" Ryoma lifted his head to his senior, "will you continue to attend Seishun Gakuen this year?" _

_ "Yes" _

_"From this year on, Echizen, continue to be Seishun Gauen tennis club's pillar of support as the new captain of the team." Tezuka's voice is now booming throughout the sushi shop._

_Echizen raising his eyebrow was his only reaction, "Yes, captain."_

_Tezuka stared into the new captain's eyes, nodded his head. It was settled._

* * *

"How troublesome" the now thirteen year old captain mumble, before he picked up his worn out body and dragged himself into the house to take a bath.

* * *

"Hey, kid!" Ryoma groaned before opening his eyes to his personal hell, also know as morning. "Really... Kids these days are getting lazier and lazier." Oh look, there is the corespondent to Lucifer himself, his idiot dad.

"Ugh, what are you doing, idiot dad."

"Oh what an ungrateful son I have. Even after his loving father woke him up so that he wouldn't be late for his first day as a second year, the brat is still disrespectful." The said loving father continued to rant about ungrateful sons as Ryoma turned his head to look over to see that his alarm clock had the time 8:00 on it, meaning he had 30 minute to get ready and be at school.

Eyes widening, he jumped out of bed only wince as he felt pins and needles to go through his left leg. Shaking it off, he ran to get ready for his first day of school.

_Good thing clubs aren't first thing in the morning today._

* * *

"Echizen-san, sorry to interrupt your sleep, but I am teaching a class" was the first the that Ryoma heard as he lifted his head up from his desk. He bleary looked around the class to an irate teacher and realizes he is in math.

"Ah sorry" he mumble and then puts his head down, ready to resume his nap.

Izumi-sensei's face only became redder at the action.

"Echizen, you..!" The bell cut off the rest of what the teacher was about to say. The student including Ryoma got up to either head home or to their club activities.

"Hey, Echizen!" Came a loud, cocky voice, "What is with you?! If you keep on lazing about, I , Satoshi Horio, shall surpass you and become captain with my, now, THREE years of tennis experience."

Horio's nose was lifted so high, you could see every detail of its insides.

"Ah, h-h-Horio-kun, you can't say that to your captain."

In came Katsuo Mizuno and Katou Kachirou, both eyeing Horio nervously, ready to try and stop from him from offending people like last year.

Ryoma kept walking toward the counts though, ready to see the new club members and who could and couldn't be this year's Seigaku regulars.

* * *

_They all are no good_, was the first thought that came to his mind as he looked upon the tennis club.

Ryoma never took notice of the non-regular tennis club members after he became a regular last year, and, even then, he was usually looking to the regulars training.

Most of these players wouldn't even be able to get a point on him while he was under Yukimura's yips. Ryoma shivered as he remembered how he felt, or more at how he didn't feel when under Yukimura's cruel mind trick.

He walked up to the courts, everyone stopping as he gets closer and starts to whisper to each other.

"I heard he won against the child of god..."

"THAT Tezuka chose him as his successor over Momoshiro and Kaidoh..."

"I heard he bribed the coach to get into a regulars position, he must of done the same to become captain..."

"It's because he the son of that pro..."

"There he is, looking down at all of us..."

Ryoma's facial expression gets hidden by the end of his hat, hiding his dark expression.

Bam! "Shut Up!" Hissed the vice-captain, Kaidoh. He pointed the the fallen bucket and scattered balls, "pick those up!"

The freshmen scramble towards the tennis balls, only to be stopped by Kaido hissing at them.

"No! Arai, Yuru, Tanaka, Yoshinaga, and anyone else that is not practicing at this moment, pick these up, now!" The words came out icy and stern.

"What!" Came Arai indignant protest. "You can't make third years do first years work!"

Kaidoh narrowed his eyes, and the courts became dead silent. Every club member was watching and waiting for his response.

"Arai, we may be in the same year and class; but the minute you step through the fences of these courts, it does not matter if they are a third year, first year, or a freaking bunny. Once they step onto these courts, all we should care about is how well they play tennis." Arai tense at these words, unable to say anything to that. "If that freaking bunny is able to lead us to victory in nationals, I will humble myself, ready to be led."

No one is able to crack a smile at his point, because his face is dead-set serious. "I will give you a warning this time, but if you, Arai, if ANYONE in these courts dare to give our captain anything less than the respect he deserves, will immediately be kicked off the courts, and the tennis club. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"Yes, Vice-Captain!" The shouts echoed around to courts and all over Seishun Gakuen.

"Noe, Greet your captain!"

"Good Afternoon, Captain!" This was said even louder and all the freshmen, second years, and most of the seniors were bowing.

Said captain looked around the courts, nodded, and walked forward to the regulars bench to set down his bag and water.

"Now proceed with your exercises!"

Everyone immediately went back to practice swings, and picking up balls. Even Arai and the third years quietly picked up the scattered tennis ball, as Kaidoh ordered.

Ryoma was leaning back on the bench, smirking with his cap covering his eyes when Kaidoh came over. "Not suitable to take charge of the tennis club, vice-captain?"

Kaidoh hissed with a pinched expression on his face, "Like I said, I am blinded by prejudice, so every time a brat here pisses me off, I will treat them unfairly. You, on the other hand, would feel irritated and then forget them easily unless they were strong."

"Eh, you are awfully talkative today, ne Sempai?" There came an even more pinched expression on Kaidoh's face.

"Sssssh, it has to be explained to avoid misunderstanding, brat." Ryoma's face darkened at the word,"and don't call me sempai anymore, you're my captain also, Captain."

"And what do you suggest I call you then, Vice-captain?"

Kaidoh broke eye contact, and if you were looking hard enough, you would see a very faint blush. "Che, just Kaidoh obviously."

"Eh, only if you stop calling me brat or those weird nicknames, just Echizen."

They again made eye contact, and nodded in agreement. An understanding happened between them, the understanding that they were the last of the Seigaku national champions from last year and were responsible for the success of this year upcoming Seigaku victories.

* * *

So there it is. Like I said in my bio, I like criticism done right. All you need to do is say something you like about it, and then criticize. And if you don't like anything about it then either a) why are you even reading it or b) you say "oh _(trying to find a nickname, place it here. Nothing related to the fanfictions I write unless its completely awesome.) Andy what you say "oh _(insert nickname here) I like the way you rock that hat/make me laugh/ect., but you need to fix ... to become a swag muffin/tots cool/anything you call a complement."

BUT REMEMBER! This is a PG story so we are keeping everything about it PG. Control yourselve, people, I want my little sister to be able eat read somethings on this sight, with out making feel like I have to stand behind her the whole time, ready to jump and close her eyes at the sight of something she has yet to be dirtied with.(over dramatic I know, I also know she has pretty much heard them all, but I like to try to keep things decent)

peace out,

yet to be named.

btw- this is not a yaoi in anyway, shape or form. If you are looking for that kind of thing, don't come looking here.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Chapter 2, doing good! For all SakunoxRyoma people out there! Sorry but there will be no pairings in this fic as far as I know. Sorry for the disappointment! I also will be using japanese titles and traditional sayings at the right moments, but this is a English fanfic so I a. Not out to impress you guys with my awesome knowledge of the japanese language (that has yet to be discovered). Ok, I think that's all.

Disclaimer:the obvious stuff I don't own, I don't own. All OCs are mine though.

Tweet!

"Clean up, change, and go home!" Everyone visibly relaxes at the dismissal and immediately runs to the lockers, so that they could go home.

* * *

Kaidoh and Ryoma meet at the gate and walk toward the park. The journey there is silent, seeing as to how they both have a lot on their minds. Ever since practice ended, Ryoma has been feeling pins and needles in both left arm and leg, now the tingling sensations have progressed into an almost aching through out both regions. It is bad enough that Ryoma is making a considerable effort to not limp.

When they arrive to the park, the parents are gathering their kids together and heading home to have dinner. The sun is close to touching the horizon.

By the time Ryoma is settled under a tree, Kaidoh is already listing the problems.

"It is obvious that none of the club members are currently, at regular level." Taking Ryoma's silence as an agreement, he continues,"I think it would be a good move to first list possible candidates for regulars position, and then focus on their growth." That is when Ryoma looks up.

"No. It takes hard work to become a regular, we will not just hand them that position because they are slightly better than the others." Kaidoh sighs in agreement.

Ryoma watches as the sun touches the horizon, becoming a sunset. Things were easier when all they had to care about was tennis, and leave the rest to their sempais. Ryoma remembers what his mother used to say when he was sad every time he had to change schools to follow his fathers new career choice; "Life is never constant, that is why we are made to be so adaptable." Ryoma's face takes on a thoughtful appearance as he closes eyes.

"We have the ranking tournament for a reason, so let's just let it happen. There is not much we can do about it now."

There was a comfortable silence after that, both thinking about the future of their team.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" Is the reply from his mother and Nanako.

Ryoma suppresses a wince as he takes another step. Ever since practice ended, the prickling in his left leg and arm have worsened into an almost painful ache.

"Brat! Come in here, let's have a rematch from yesterday. Maybe this time you can win 2 whole games against me." There was Nanjirō looking up from a supposed 'Go for beginners' book, not that that was anything to go by, seeing as to how he has been hiding his pervy magazines ever since Ryoma's mom, Rinko had forbidden them from the house.

Ryoma would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't so exhausted. "No way! Mom, I'm going to skip dinner, and go to bed!"

Rinko looked out from the kitchen, frowning. "Are you sure? We are having western food tonight." At his nod, her brows furrowed."Well alright. Good night Ryoma. If you change your mind, your plate will be set on the table."

They heard the door to their son's room close. "Nanjirō, did you notice anything wrong with Ryoma?"

Echezen senior frowns for a second before grinning and reassuring his wife. "It's fine, it's fine. He is probably still sore from playing with his old man yesterday. Boys at this age need rest, they are going through 'changes' after all." Then a lecherous grin came over his face."Maybe it's time for me and our little brat to get together and have 'the talk'. You know, the birds and the bees."

Rinko rolls her eyes at her ridiculous husband, turning back to the kitchen mumbling something about listening to her mother and marrying lawyers.

Now alone, the grin is gone from Nanjirō's face and replaced with a contemplative frown.

It is very rare for Ryoma to reject a match with his father. And from the looks of it when his son came home, Ryoma was on the verge of falling asleep at the front door. Along with the shaky way he was standing, Ryoma looked more like he ran a marathon, and then played back to back tennis matches against pros, in contrast to his going to school and then instructing inexperienced club members on how to swing a racket right.

It's probably just first day nerves wearing him out. That explanation may have assuaged any other parent's concerns, but not Nanjirō, not the father of the most cool-headed son in middle school. Ever since Ryoma was in preschool and told his teachers that they were, in exact words, 'overreacting' to the cut on his forehead that he got from tripping, and that it 'looked worse than it really was'; Nanjirō knew his son was going to be more level-headed than most kids his age.

He decides to let it go now, but Nanjirō will be more aware of his son from today on.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'your quiting the girls' tennis club." Tomoka Osakada, president of the Ryoma Echizen fan club and best friend of Sakuno Ryūzaki, screams making everyone in earshot wince and cover their ears.

Sakuno blushes while studying her feet. While she has been really improving in her tennis, she does not feel the same passion for playing as her teammate show towards playing. The real reason she started up playing was to spend more time with her grandmother, the coach of the boy's tennis club. It turned out Sakuno had to decrease her time with her grandmother, with all the training camps they had to go to and late on-going practices. She can't help but feel guilty taking the place of the team that someone who truly loves tennis could have instead.

"You are really good, Sakuno. You just placed third place in the last girls ' tournament you were in. Why would you stop now!?" At her friend's silence, Tomoka sighed in frustration and decides to just let it drop. There are more important things to focus on after all, things like her precious Ryoma and the new recruits to this years fan club.

Unknown to both of them, there was a certain captain listening in to their conversation while trying to take a nap.

* * *

"Idatakimasu!" A hug bite is taken out of the sandwich in Horio's hands.

The second year trio are behind the tennis courts to eat lunch with the addition of Ryoma, who is, at the moment, leaned up against the wall, resting his eyes.

Plock...

"Horio-kun, you shouldn't eat so fast!"

Thump... Thump... Plock...

"Hahaha, now that the seniors are gone, we are going to have to practically reconstruct a whole new regulars team." Horio goes on, completely ignoring Kachirō's advice.

Plock... Thump...

"We already have Echizen and Kaidoh-sempai on the team. Other than I,with the three years of experience under my belt that will easily get me into the regulars position, I would have to say the best bet for regulars would be third year, Masashi Arai. What with him having a winning rate of sixty-five percent, his Thor's smash, and being the power player that we are now missing with Momoshiro and Takamura-sempai gone."

Thump... Plock... Thump...

"Isn't Kaidoh-sempai a power player?"

Thump...

"No way! Kaidoh-sempai is a counter puncher. He always counters someone with his snake shots. Power players use their force to push their opponents back; Kaidoh-sempai uses his snake to confuse and trick people, what he does uses no force, just skill."

Plock...

"Wow, you sure do know a lot, Horio-kun." Kachirō's voice holds a tint of awe in it, while Mizuno nods his head in agreement.

Thump... Plock...

"Though there is third year Yukitake Shino. If he were to play Arai-sempai and use his eighty-eight percent return rate, that would then seal Arai-sempai's Thor's smash and take away the advantage... Hmm info..." He is about to continue when Ryoma stands up abruptly, thus cutting off their conversation.

"W-what is it, Ryoma-kun?"

Instead of replying Ryoma walks to the corner of the building to see who is hitting the tennis ball against the wall, only to find no one there.

Looking around, he finds a tennis ball in the dirt with the words Juji written on it.

"Ah! That's probably Jujiro Masune. He is the top of the class in our year, with a 4.3 grading average. His father owns the Masune Hospital and his mother is a model from mother's monthly. I didn't know he played tennis though... Computing info..." The monotone way Horio is stating these facts struck familiar to Ryoma. "There is also something else also that I can't remember. Hmm, oh well. Finders, keepers!" With that Horio tried to get the ball, but Ryoma pocketed before he could get to it.

Riiinnggg...!

"Oh no, we need to get to class!"

With Kachirō's exclamation, the trio hurried to class leaving behind a contemplative Ryoma. From the constant, fluid thumps Ryoma heard behind the wall, this player could at least best most of the club members in the tennis club.

"Jujiro Masune, huh?"

* * *

Next day

"Oh! Kaidoh-kun, it's been a while. How have you been? Come in, Ryoma is in his room now, but he will be down down in just a moment." While this is being said, the amiable Rinko brings Kaidoh inside and leads him into the family room.

Immediately upon entry, Kaidoh's eyes are brought to the Himalayan cat curled up on the carpet. Following his eyes Rinko also sees the cat. "Oh that Ryoma's cat, Karupin. I hope he isn't bothering you."

Kaidoh quickly shook his head, making Rinko smile even wider. "I'll go tell Ryoma our here." And with that, she leaves to go see her son, leaving Kaidoh alone is the living room with the cat. At the moment, said cat is now reading under a chair too low for him to crawl under.

Kaidoh reached under the chair only to find a cat toy. Karupin's favorite toy apparently, because the moment the toy came out from under the couch, the cat's eyes have not left the cat toy.

Naturally Kaidoh started to swish the cat toy in his hand so the cat could play with the other end. When Karupin starts playing with the toy, a blush comes over Kaidoh's face and a glazed look enters his eyes. Kaidoh forgets where he is, why he is here, and who is coming down soon. All he could focus on is the cat adorably playing with the toy.

* * *

Ryoma blankly stares at his shaking left arm. He can't feel his arm. He can't feel his arm, and not in the 'his arm is asleep, kind of way, more like the 'I just slammed the door shut on my arm and didn't feel it... At all' kind of way.

It started out with a burning pain inside his arm that he could only describe as intense burning inside his bones that started after he did his training exercises that Inoue-sempai left him after club ended. It was weird because he didn't do anything more straining than what he had been doing for the last three months, even less actually because all he did today was the routine swings with his racket. The burning pain started out as a dull ache, but then escalated into a burning pain that Ryoma was praying to stop. Along with a burning pain came spikes of sharp pain into his arm every other minute or so. This continued as he got home, and after two hours the burning went down into nothing making want to question if it ever really was there. He was relieved at first until he notice that his arm was then shaking. He tried to lift his arm to shake it off only to have his arm fall back down on his bed. It felt like his bones were replaced with lead and he couldn't feel the sheets under his arm..

Now here he has been for the last thirty minutes trying to gain feeling back in his arm. He has tried soaking it in cold water, pinching it, and even slapping it a couple times. Nothing has worked. This is even worse than his match against Ibu.

_I can't play tennis_, the thought causes Ryoma's blood to freeze. He can't even lift his arm without great effort much less swing a racket with accuracy. _Have to stay calm_. After replaying that through his head a couple times and taking a deep breath, his heart came back to beating at a close to normal pace. He has to stay calm and think about this rationally. Even though this makes sense in his head, the horrifying possibility of not being able to play tennis won't leave his mind.

A knocking on his door causes his head to snap up and bring him back to reality. "Ryoma! Your friend is here! Hurry up and get down here!"

_Friend? What friend? I didn't... Oh Kaidoh, he said he would be coming over to discuss things related to the club._

Tucking his hand into his sweat pant's pocket so it wouldn't knock into anything and taking a deep breath, Ryoma got up and heads down stairs.

* * *

"Kaidoh, sorry for the wait." Ryoma walks into the room and stares.

In the middle of the room is Kauru Kaidoh, the scary snake of Seigaku, crouched on his floor, playing with his fluffy kitten. _Well, this is an interesting development._

Hearing Ryoma's entrance, Kaidoh jumps up, cheeks flushed with a burning red blush. "Echizen!" He clears his throat in discomfort. "Now that you here, we can start."

Ryoma, struggling to keep a straight face, nods. There is a silent agreement to not mention this moment's occurrence, and Kaidoh sighs in relief.

"Coach Ryūzaki has been in charge of the smaller club details until this year, and because of her heart attack last year, her family has convinced her to step back and handle less things this year, leaving those small details to us." Ryoma mindlessly nods in acknowledgment.

"So we need to discuss candidates for new managers position, seeing as to how we have lost Inoue-sempai, and people we can trust the club to when we are at training camps. But first we need to create the set up for the Ranking Tournament." Both of their faces do plenty to express their hate towards the idea of doing the planning.

After an hour and a half of choosing who will be competing against who, Ryoma remembers "Ne Kaidoh-sempa... Ah sorry, Kaidoh, do you think we could leave this spot open." This causes Kaidoh to look up. "I have someone in mind, he is not apart of the tennis club yet, but by then he will joining... Probably." At this Kaidoh rolls his eyes but leaves a spot open anyway.

As they make the final placements to the set up, Ryoma lets out a long sigh. It's times like these that make him have crazy thoughts like missing Inoue-sempai. The American saying _You never know what you have until it's gone_, would fit perfectly into this situation. Who knew you would need a data master this much? Suddenly a memory from yesterday came to the front of his mind.

_"...the best bet for regulars would be third year, Masashi Arai. What with him having a winning rate of sixty-five percent, his Thor's smash, and being the power player..."_

_"...That's probably Jujiro Masune. He is the top of the class in our year, with a 4.3 grading average. His father owns the Masune Hospital and his mother is a model from mother's monthly. I didn't know he played tennis though... Computing info..."_

_"Wow, you sure do know a lot, Horio-kun."_

_"... Hmm info... Computing info..." "Le data"_

Ryoma mentally berates himself for missing something so obvious. He doesn't know how he has completely missed the signs of a data master. Satoshi Horio may be a valuable asset to the team after all. He may not have the tennis skills, but he certainly has the nosiness of a data master to make up for it. He couldn't hold back the oncoming smirk this time.

They talk about a few more club related things before Rinko comes in announcing dinner is ready. "You are welcome to stay if you'd like, Kaidoh-kun."

Kaidoh looks toward his captain in askance and when Ryoma just shrugs indifferently he shakes his head. "No thanks, Echizen-san, my mother is expecting me home soon. Maybe later." Rinko looked a little put out at the refusal but cheerily nods anyways.

"Of course! Ryoma never brings his friends home, so it is was a pleasant surprise when you came in today Kaidoh-kun. You are welcome anytime." Kaidoh blushes, a common reaction in the Echizen house for Kaidoh, and nods.

"Ryoma walk him out." The son grumbles at being ordered around, but does as told.

On the way out, Ryoma hits the lower part of his left arm on the corner of a table next to the door. Kaidoh winces in sympathy, but Ryoma doesn't even take notice to it, much to Kaidoh's confusion. It looks like a pretty bad scrape too, by the way he could see the indention in the skin where he is now missing said skin from where he was standing and how he could see purple inside the wound. So why isn't Echizen hissing or flinching in pain, in the very least, reacting to hitting a table with arm. But nope, Ryoma just kept walking to the door.

"Oi, Echizen" that is when Ryoma stops to look at Kaidoh,"doesn't that hurt?" Kaidoh is even more bewildered by Echizen's confused stare. "Your arm, you should get that cleaned and covered up before you get an infection."

Ryoma looks to his arm and his eyes widen upon seeing his injury. _He didn't notice?_ It was then that Kaidoh also noticed his captain's shaking arm. Has that been shaking the whole time he has been here? Kaidoh's mind is flooded with questions.

"Hey Echizen, what's with your arm?" Ryoma freezes and Kaidoh narrows his eyes. They did nothing strenuous today, especially compared to the regulars standards, so what could be wrong. "You should go to the doctor for that."

Ryoma then snorts, "For a small scratch?" Then Kaidoh glares, "No, not for the scratch, it's obvious that you don't feel the scratch though and that's not normal." He shrugged it off, firing Kaidoh up, "it's also not normal for your arm to shake like that. You are our tennis captain this year, we can't afford for you to be careless about you health. We can't take any chances, especially this year." There is only silence to that.

Ryoma knows that, but he does not want to hear something he has been fearing since his arm has started aching. "I got it, I got it." He sighs, "I will go later this month to..." "Tomorrow." Kaidoh growled.

Ryoma is grinding his teeth, "Fine, I will go tomorrow to see what's wrong." After a moment of staring at the other, Kaidoh grunts and walks out of the now open door.

After closing the door, Ryoma looks down at his arm in dismay. It better just be exhaustion or he doesn't know what he would do. Oh well.

He yells to the kitchen. "Mom! Where is the first aid?"

"In the cabinet over the sink in the bathroom. Are you ok?"

Ryoma replies. "Just a scratch." And walks to the bathroom.

Even after he leaves, the person who has been listening to the conversation since the beginning stays behind the doorway, head down in grim contemplation on what he should do with his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, the story is starting out ok, but I am worried that I may be jumping around scene to scene too often. Tell me if there is something bothering you. I might not fix all the problems, but I am new to writing so I know I don't have the perfect writing technique.

Also, this is the third chapter and still no one has sent me a nickname! This is probably because no one has invested in me and my stories yet, but still! I am waiting ladies and gents. I also just like comments in general so if you leave one I will be very much encouraged to get off my butt and get to work.

One more thing, I am not an expert on tennis and only have half of a year of experience playing it, at most, so even Horio beats me in that area. I will try really hard to get the terms and rules right, but if you see something that is bothering you, I will fix it immediately.

Disclaimer: it would flatter me if you thought I was the man behind the manga, but nope. I am just the lady behind the oc. Soooo, back to the story.

_"Hey, Ryoma!" A little boy, about four years old, tenses up to the owner of the voice who is calling his name._

_"What are you doing?" Nanjirō asks his son. He has just left the pro tennis world last week and has been looking forward to spending time with his wayward son. So far his son has been aloof towards his father, who he only saw once a month or less before this week. Rinko said that Ryoma would become closer to him after he got used to having a man in the house. She said that Nanjirō just has to keep trying until the ice breaks between the two of them. It hasn't happened yet and Nanjirō is losing hope that it will ever happen. He has been looking all morning for his son and cannot find him. It is about lunch time now so the brat can't stay hiding for much longer. Walking outside he finds Ryoma, it seems, to be just staying there. Has he been out here all morning?_

_Nanjirō is about to call his son out when he heard a familiar sound. The sound of a neon yellow felt ball hitting the asphalt. As he takes a closer look at his son, Nanjirō finds his son hitting one of his old tennis balls against their brick house. Trying to at least. He seems to be struggling with the racket meant for grown men._

_Watching his son attempting to hit the ball fills Nanjirō with fatherly pride and adoration._

_"Nothing" replies the disgruntled four year old. He has been sneaking out to play the game his father seems to be so interested in. He can't seem to get the appeal though. The racket is awkward to hold, and he just can't get the ball to bounce toward him. No, this game is not appealing at all, more of a frustration to Ryoma._

_He growls as the ball once again bounces away from the direction of Ryoma's tennis racket; Nanjirō struggles to hold in a disturbing giggle that can only come from watching his adorable son. "Ryoma, calm down. You are doing it wrong." That got him a glare that belongs more to his scary wife instead of his adorable toddler son. In retrospect, you probably shouldn't be telling a irrate toddler, who has already shown he doesn't like you, that he is doing it wrong, especially a Ryoma Echizen. He hurried to explain in hopes of savaging any possibility of a father-son relationship between them._

_"The way you're standing is wrong. You are supposed to stand like this, no, no, Yes! Yes just like that. And then you use your… hey kid are you right handed or left handed?" Queue an 'are you an idiot' glare there, "oh right, your four. Umm Think fast!" Again, maybe you shouldn't throw things at a kid you are supposed to be trying to get to like you. Ryoma catches the ball with his left hand. "Huh, left handed. Well let's see, you put the racket in your left hand… um this hand… and then you start with your shoulders like this and then you…" Thump…_

_"Perfect! Ryoma, just like that…" The matching grin on both the father and son's face made it undeniably of their relation._

_Ryoma missed the second ball coming toward him, but didn't hesitate to try it again. "Good try, Ryoma." Nanjirō cheered but it soon was clear that Ryoma wasn't even listening to him. He is in his own world at that moment and it all revolved around that little yellow ball and the racket that is supposed to hit it. Ryoma kept becoming more and more consistent in hitting the ball back and forth._ _There is a feeling in his chest that is like nothing he felt before. Like the world has been boring until this very moment. _Tennis is not bad, it is actually really…

Beep… Beep…

Ryoma reluctantly opens his eyes to look towards the clock, 7:00. He internally groans as he feels around and finds the soft, fluffy fur of his cat, Karupin. Wait feels…

His eyes snap open as lifts his left arm only to wince at the sharp ache coming from the scratch he received the night before. This means his left arm and hand is back to normal. The pressure is lifted off Ryoma's chest as he breathes out a big gust of air out of relief. He can feel again. He can move again. He feels as though he can take on the world at this moment.

Dressed and ready for the world, he goes down stairs to see his breakfast out and ready for him. As he eats, he feels a pair of eyes on him and looks up to meet his father's calculating stares. At first he is confused to see his fool of a father in one of his rare serious moods and about to ask about it only to realize the time.

"Ah, bye Mom, Nanako, stupid dad!" he runs out of the door as he hears his family telling him to keep safe and his father yell out, indignant of his son. He rolls his eyes and walks to school.

* * *

"Can someone volunteer to take these papers to the front office?" Ryoma's head is, again, on his desk waiting for class to end so he can go to tennis club and practice. He has been itching to get a tennis racket into his hands all day.

"Ah Masune-san" at the name Ryoma's eye look toward the raised hand, "Anyone want to go with Masune-san?" without much thought Ryoma raises his hand, surprising the teacher and all the students in the class. Ryoma Echizen does not participate in class and he certainly does not volunteer himself for tedious things such as delivering papers to the front office.

"A-alright, Echizen and Masune-san, take these papers to the front office. Don't take too long." By the way he treats both students; it is obvious he favors Masune leagues higher than he likes Ryoma. It is understandable, though; seeing how even though they are next to each other in the class rank, Masune shows a world more respect towards his elders than Ryoma.

They walk through the halls in silence. They were both comfortable with the quiet, but Ryoma knew that he had to take this chance to talk to Masune. "Jujiro Masune, rigiht?" at the stiff nod from the other boy, Ryoma decides to skip any small talk and get straight to the point, "You play tennis." It wasn't a question.

Masune froze and looked to Ryoma for the first time. He may not pay much attention to his classmates, but it would be impossible to not of at least heard of the amazing rookie tennis player of Seigaku. Hearing about him and his personality, it made no sense that they made the lazy boy the captain. He didn't look that tough with his stature being only 157cm against his 162cm. He didn't look that scary either, with his Japanese tan skin and black hair that looked green in the light, along with American brown eyes that looked like they could be described as amber. In all, Echizen looks more like an exotic bishounen that he would see in his mother's fashion magazines than a tough captain that is supposedly leading the strongest middle school tennis team in Japan. Who was he to judge, though?

After a moment of silence, Masune walks forward like he never heard the statement. Ryoma feels his eye twitch at being ignored, but he is going to stay persistent. This is for the Seigaku's success.

"I heard you play." Masune keeps walking. "The other day during lunch. This is yours, right?" Here Ryoma held up the tennis ball that had Juji written on it. The other looks to the ball and immediately replies that it is not his.

"No, I saw you. You were there hitting the ball against the wall." Ryoma is flat out lying, but how would the other know. There is a more stiff silence in the halls now; Ryoma is just standing there with the ball in his hand seeing if Masune would take the bluff.

"So what if you saw me?" Ryoma lets out his breath, he has the right guy. Horio would be doing more than just laps if he steered Ryoma to the wrong guy. The punishment would be enough for people to think Inoue juice as merciful. Looking up, he meets the cold eyes of Jujiro Masune.

"So what are you going to do? You want me to join your tennis team? You can't make me. I have more important things to do than just play a silly tennis match." Ryoma's eyes flash at that.

"What more important things?" Ryoma's voice was low, and if Masune knew Ryoma better, he would know it is the voice that Ryoma uses when he finds an opponent he is determined to defeat.

"Studying, obviously. You do not become a doctor by swinging a tennis racket." He scoffs. "So no, I will not be joining your tennis club. You can have all the fun you want in trying the get the trophy and glory now, but I promise you later, no one will care who won the trophy this year, and no one will care what happened to those tennis players who won it." Masune finishes the conversation with that and starts walking.

Ryoma relents for now, but this is not over. The rest of the trip to the front desk and back is filled with tense silence.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Even after Ryoma explained his reasoning for his decision, Kaidoh can't help but be reluctant to go along with Ryoma's plan. He knows that Ryoma is the captain of the team, and to go against his decisions would be contradicting what he has told the tennis club about respecting the captain. Even so, he still has that nagging doubt in his mind about Ryoma's first decision as captain.

Instead of responding, Ryoma walks onto the courts, signaling Kaidoh to call the club members together. Said vice-captain drags out a long sigh before picking up his whistle and blowing out a loud high pitched scream. "Drop what you are doing! Our captain has something to say!"

At that announcement, every person on the court gathers around the leaders of the tennis club, curious as to what they have to say.

Ryoma looks at each of them to make sure they are listening. "I am your captain, Ryoma Echizen, Good afternoon." This causes some to look at him weirdly, they all knew who he was.

"Seeing as to how we lost all but two regulars last year, this year's Ranking Tournament should be interesting this year, ne?" This causes many of the third years to perk up and smirk confidently. "But even so, don't think that just because we lost last year's regulars, it will be easy to become a regular. We expect you to do your best to come out on top. We don't accept any slackers." His voice took on a serious and threatening tone, telling them just how he felt about people who did not take this seriously.

"On that note, we also need to talk about the team management." That got Ryoma a another curious look from everyone. "Now that we lost our Data Master and Coach Ryūzaki is unable to help us in this area, we are now in need of club managers who are able to take care of the team, scout the other teams, and keep track of our team's progress." He pauses. "I personally picked out two people who would best be fit for this position. Sakuno Ryūzaki, Satoshi Horio! Come up here!" There is silence as the two called people shuffle through the crowd to stand beside the captain. "These two are now going to be our club managers. Treat them well." There are many emotions going through the team members, but there is one that is showing plainly on all their faces; pure, unadulterated shock.

"WHAT?!"

After the members were dismissed to go back to their exercises, Tomoka ran to her best friend at the same time that Kachirō and Katsuo ran to Horio.

"Sakuno-chan! Since when did you want to be Seigaku's manager!?"

"h-Horio-kun, why are you the club manager? We thought you wanted to be a regular?"

_It's not like I was given much of a choice?!_ They both think at the same time, while chuckling nervously to their friends.

_It was the beginning of lunch break and Horio and Sakuno have the same class during this time. "Oi, Horio! Ryūzaki! Echizen is outside asking for you guys." This caused both called students to freeze in alarm._

_Ryoma is asking for them?! It was practically unheard of for Echizen to ask for people because for one, he doesn't socialize with anyone but tennis members and that is only when he has to and also there is fact that Ryoma is always seem taking naps during lunch always and him skipping his naps means that there is a emergency such as the building is on fire, or there is something important to the tennis club he needs to talk about._

_They both stumble out of the class to see Ryoma standing them motioning them to following him. They silently walk until they get to behind the stairs and Ryoma leans back against the wall. No one speaks for the first three minutes until Horio gets the guts to do it himself._

_"w-What do you need, Echizen?! I haven't been able to eat my sandwich yet and I wasn't able to eat breakfast this morning." Sakuno is silently agreeing with him even though she would never be able to say that to him or anyone else for that matter._

_Everyone thinks that she has liked Ryoma since the first day she saw him. It was not true. It started out that she was grateful for him stopping that high-schooler from hitting her with the tennis racket, and then it turned into admiration when she saw how he beat the older kid in tennis even after behind hit in the eye with the tennis racket. It was getting a little frustrating when Tomoka says that she likes him, and the other tennis regulars thought the same. So what if she blushed when he talked to her? He always found her making a fool of herself and she's a naturally shy person. She blushes around everyone!_

_"Ryūzaki, you quitted the girl's tennis club?" At her nod he continued, "Why?"_

_Sakuno was startled at the question. Ryoma never asked her talked to her about anything than how well she was doing in her practicing in tennis forms. She was suprised he even knew she was in the tennis club. She didn't want to answer but... Those eyes! They feel as though they are reading and analyzing her every thought. "W-well I don't think I liked the game as much as the girls that deserved the regulars position more than I did. It's a fun game, b-but just to play every now and then. I think watching is more exciting." At his nod, she gained enough confidence to add, "I really just joined to spend more time with my grandma, but it turned out we were spending less time together."_

_"Horio." Said boy straightened up, "W-what?" The analyzing stare was now on him, "Why do you play tennis?" This causes the boy to freeze. Why did he play tennis? No one ever asked him that._

_"My dad once won free tickets to a pros tennis tournament and took me along with him. I liked to watch how they were so excited over trying to return the ball. I never had a passion like that, and I wanted it. So the week after that, I was starting my first tennis lesson with a trainer that my dad hired." Horio's eyes were positioned straight, but not seeing anything, as if he were still at that pro tennis match all those years ago. The analyzing eyes did not move nor show any expression to this._

_"So have you found that passion you wanted through playing tennis?" Horio hesitantly shook his head sadely. "When have you been closest to feeling that excitement you wanted?" That was an easy one._

_"When I was helping out my friends and sempais in learning and training in tennis." His eyes brightened up then. "The different ways each player has to train is essential and it is fun to figure out each player out." His eyes were sparkling._

_"Fun, huh?" He then smirked making the two students shiver. They knew that Ryoma wasn't the malicious type, but those eyes and that smirk made them feel that what he was about to say was going to change their lives completely._

_"How would you like to become the club's managers?" They were not expecting that._

_"What?" They questioned simultaneously, they looked to each other then back to Ryoma._

_"Become the tennis club's managers. You two are perfect for the job. Ryūzaki, you said you wish to spend more time with your grandma? Well she is our coach, so what would be a better idea to get closer to a coach than to become the assistant to the coach. You will be able to work with her while the club members are training, you have to come to all games with her, and you have to report all happenings going on in the tennis club to her that she doesn't know about."_

_"Horio, you said that you want that passion you see in every doing what they love? Well playing tennis may not be that passion. To get that passion, you need to do what is fun for you. Fun, like gathering information on our club members, like helping the club reach its full potential by knowing and fixing its greatest weaknesses, like getting to nationals together, knowing that everyone had a part in getting there."_

_Stunned silence was Ryoma's response. They were shell shocked at the moment. They have never heard Ryoma say so much in one meeting, or even in all their meetings put together if they really thought about it. Both didn't know what to say. Club manager? That was something that has never even crossed their minds when they think of their position in the tennis club. Not that the offer didn't sound appealing._

_They both shared a look with each other. Can they really do this? They look to the tennis captain's bone chilling gaze. How can they say no to those eyes!?_

_They cleared their through throats with little certainty and bowed. "Please take care of us!"_

* * *

"Did you go to get your arm checked out?" Ryoma jumps in surprise as he looks behind him to see Kaidoh looking down at him. After practices ended that day, Ryoma felt the need to play tennis to make sure his arm was really okay, so he went home to change to go to the street courts. when he arrives he is greeted by the calculating glare of his vice-captain.

"Ah Kaidoh, it turns out that my arm is fine. It was normal again this morning so a visit to the hospital is unnecessary." He avoids eye contact with his sempai, knowing that if he were to look, he would see the doubtful look on Kaidoh's face.

Kaidoh doesn't say anything as he narrows his eyes to look at his kohai. He knew his new captain is stubborn but that doesn't mean he should also be stupid. Did he want to end up like their last Captain, leaving his team behind for rehabilitation after working his arm too hard!? He will not let this be a repeat of last year. The second Echizen shows any abnormal behavior, he is to be dragged off to the nearest doctor.

They see a large group of people gather around one court, and walk over to see what is going on.

Struggling through the sea of people, they finally get past most of the crowd to be able to see the match. On one side there is a teenager, a high schooler if going by his looks and height. He is on the ground struggling to get back up, as he pants in exhaustion over the weariness of his body. The teen looks to Ryoma like a regular punk, but by the cheering of some other teens who look similar to the tired teen, the guy is their leader. Looking to the other side, there is a relaxed figure who looks to be a middle schooler. It is hard to tell, because along with the white and gold hoodie there is also a golden cap covering the mysterious figures face. The player body language implied he wasn't even trying against the other opponent in the match.

The losing player, Cho the other teens are shouting, yells out obscenities into the ground. "Who are you?! Just playing around with us like that."

"Ho Ho. What an unpleasant sight you make. Laying there on the ground like a worm, how fitting. Might as well stay down there." The pompous voice came from the mystery player. The way he spoke grates on Ryoma's nerves, forcing him to think about a certain monkey king.

"How boring~. And here I thought I would find something interesting here in Japan. Where is the beauty? How hideous, everyone here is so low into the dirt, that they have yet to have see the beauty of true tennis."

Kaidoh feels the blood in his body rush to his face as he hisses under his breath. How dare this stranger, this foreigner, say such things about them and their country. He is about to step forward and challenge this disrespectful brat but he is beaten to the punch.

"Hey, play me." The crowd spread apart to see a shorter boy with a white cap and a red jersey. If anyone else said these words, it would have sounded like a petulant child begging to play; but when Ryoma said it, everyone could easily hear the challenge in the tone in his words that came out more as an order than a request.

Immediately the crowd became quiet. Some of the middle schoolers recognize Ryoma, but most were high schoolers, who only saw an arrogant shorty.

The stranger studies Ryoma shortly before he laughs. "How interesting! Let's see if you can withstand the radiance that is within true tennis."

Ryoma sets up at the bench, only putting down his bag and taking out a racket. "Echizen, don't you dare let this guy win." Ryoma studies the extremely irate Kaidoh before nodding.

Both walking up to the tent, Ryoma still couldn't make out the player's appearance, what with the lights shining down making an even more defined shadow on the mysterious stranger's face from his cap and hoodie.

"Call it~."

"Rough."

"Flat. Oh well, I will let you go first this time." Insert condescending smile here. The mischievous under tone in his voice is carried throughout the audience.

Taking their places on their side of the court, Ryoma looks across the courts. "Oi! Why don't you take off that hood?"

"How about… Nope! Why don't you make me?"

At that, Ryoma throws the ball up to hit. Kaidoh notices two things in that split second. First is that Ryoma has his racket in his right hand. Second is how the opponent on the other side of the court is standing in a relaxed posture, one that implies that he is just relaxing on the side of the road and not in a tennis match. Kaidoh felt a head ache starting in his head. Arrogant brats.

Ryoma serves normally toward them opponent at a speed easy to catch up to. Immediately the other player returns the ball with equal mediocrity. This exchange of boring intermediate tennis continued for the next twenty minutes.

On the side lines, Kaidoh is past annoyed and slowly working toward livid. He told Echizen to beat this guy, yet all he is seeing is a game of tennis that is fitting for novice players; definitely not fitting for the Super Rookie of the East and this stranger that was apparently able to go against, who his friends said to be, Cho Yakamu, winner of 16 under tournament three years in a row, and wipe the floor of said champion without a sweat.

This is gone far past annoying and straight toward infuriating. Kaidoh watches them, trying to see what or why they are playing this seemingly pointless game; because there is no way that Ryoma would settle for such a bothersome game without the promise of something interesting and challenging.

_Plock_…

_Wait. _Kaidoh's eyes narrow as he notices a dark scuff mark the size of a tennis ball near his side of the court.

_Plock…_

He watches the ball's destination more closely.

_Plock…_

He is right. The ball is only hitting two exact spots on each side of the court. He is both surprised and confused with this turn of events. He knows that Echizen has good control, but to be able to hit the exact same spot each time, no matter where he is in the court is impressive, and to see the opponent to be also having that precision, it is easy to see that this is no ordinary tennis player. It is shocking to even come across a player of this level by coincidence.

What really is bothering him, is the why are they doing this. This match was by no means planned and there was no communication between the two other than when they were meeting at the net. Echizen isn't one for showing off… well showing off for shallow reasons… ok Echizen is one to show off, but only when people are underestimating him.

Suddenly the tennis ball is in the hands of the opponent. They both nod at each other before the said opponent start laughing hysterically. Everyone stares at the opponent wary, not knowing if the guy was insane or not.

"Interesting! How very interesting!" He shouts in between his bursts of laughter, "This should prove to have some amusement. Now that we are warmed up, why not get serious?" His voice could now be considered giddy as he walked back to his position.

So they made us watch this match for twenty five minutes, just so that they could warm up?! Kaidoh's eyes are tightly shut as he counts to thirty in his head. Brats these days! If there are to be more of them like these two on his team, he would go insane. Before anything though, the person on the other side of the court shouts to Echizen.

"Hey, You! What's your name?!" The curiosity could not be hidden in his words no matter how hard he tries.

"You shouldn't ask someone there name without giving your own first."

"I am called Demonte Lukas here is this back water sewage. Now tell me your name."

"What don't you make me?" Echizen smirks as he mimics what the stranger- now Lucas- told him.

Finally they get a negative response as Lucas makes an annoyed rumble in his throat and they readies himself.

_Here we go. _Echizen, again, throws the ball up in the air with his right hand and serves with his left.

* * *

Well thats it for chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. My english class gives out so much homework, you'ld think that the teacher had this impression that our lives revolve around his personal class. Love the class, but the work is a bit much. Anyways, sorry for that.


End file.
